PewdieCry FanFic
by DarkEvenstar
Summary: This is a short PewdieCry fanfic which involves violence,rape,strong language and mild sexual themes.


_Ryan._

It was a night full of darkness and rainstorm,Pewds had just arrived in USA and was looking for a place to stay as for the Hotel room he had booked before had been mistakenly ordered for 3 days after. He was stuck with his luggage in the airport,first thing he thought of was calling Ken,he did however Ken wouldn't seem to answer,Felix didn't want to get recognized so he had his hoodie cap over his head,he even called Toby but upon talking with him on phone he found out they were not in the same state so he could not be of any help to was about to run out of ideas when he remembered Cry,which also happened to be in USA. He called him and asked him where he was,surprisingly they happened to be in the same city so Cry came over to fetch Pewds with his car. Pewds was nervious while waiting for him as he had never seen Cry's face before and the excitment and wonder made him feel a bit uncomfortable,he even wondered how would he recognize him,however,Cry came to pick him up with his cry mask on. It seemed funny and stupid,they laughed and they sat in car,at first Pewds thought Cry was joking with the mask thing,but even in the car while driving he didn't take it off. This made Felix feel ever more at unease,Cry seemed so mysterious and so much different from when they were playing videogames thousands of kilometers away,but even like this Pewds could see the shape of Crys face and body,which seemed nothing of what he expected it to be,he looked taller and more gentle than Pewds imagined him to be,even his movements were gracious and the way he talked reminded him of a gentleman,all the way to Cry's home Felix was staring at him while he was driving hoping to find at least one slight sign of his face features under or from the side of his mask,but as it was dark and the mask was covering all of his face,he didn't see anything.

When they arrived Pewds noticed that Cry was living considerably far away from the city up on a little mountainhill in a private 3 story house. (he however had imagined Cry living in a flat of a sky-scaper.)When they entered the house Felix was astonished at the taste of this man,the house was classical typely furnished,with expensive paintings on the walls and renaissance type of curtains,even Cry's cat was different from what he imagined it to be. It was a black cat with big green eyes staring from above the bookshelf.

Pewds took off his coat and sat in front of a dining table and Cry offered him a cup of tea and some sweets. They talked for a while and Felix even asked him why he wasn't taking his mask off,to which Cry replied that he wanted to leave him something to wonder seemed weird but Pewds didn't ask more. After this, things started to get a bit awkward,even though it seemed like they had lot to talk about,Cry seemed over too serious about jokes and didn't follow up on the subjects Felix tried to bring up about the had practically nothing to talk about Cry offered Pewds to share a bottle of wine with him,to which he liquid was red like blood and tasted overly sweet for wine and it made Pewds feel dizzy,though he continued to drink glass-after-glass until he rolled his eyes over and passed out.

Felix opened his eyes slowly,everything seemed blurry,he wasn't feeling anything-didn't remember anything. When he finally started to slowly see things clearly,he looked around and saw that he was in a room,with dark red walls and curtains,when he looked on his left he saw Cry sitting in a chair,still with his mask on,but this time he was clothed differently,he was wearing a black suit. Then Pewds started realizing thing and finally he looked over to himself to see that he was laying on a bed,completely naked, with his hands tightly tied together with a rope tied to the bed.

Was it really Cry sitting in the chair next to him? The voice was his,certainly- a sweet tender low tone which he knew very well.. But why would he do this to him? What had happened?

-W-what's this?... What are you doing? Did you pass me out? What kind of a joke is this,man?

he asked with a voice which seemed however didn't reply,he sat in his chair with no sign of emotion,staring over at him,he was not certain,as he could not see his eyes under the mask.

-Untie me dude,why am i naked? Did someone pay you to do this? You better not put this on the internet man... hehe...hehehe

he tried to cool down the situation but his voice was shaking,he realized it was not a joke upon the next beam of silence.

-UNTIE ME SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK MAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEELP... HEEELP!

he started struggling to set his hands free and screaming in fear.

Cry slowly rose from his chair and walked over to Felix,and sat on the bed still staring at him with that cold mask. This frightened Pewds more than anything,the fear of unknown,was Cry smiling under the mask with a face of a prank? or a face of a murderer? or a face of an emotionless man? Or did he not have a face at all?... This was not the man Felix had known,at least not how he imagined him to be.

-Felix,you are finally here. I always wanted to invite you to my house,but i never got the chance to do it,but look,today you asked me to fetch you myself... Isn't this a wonder? A man needs so little to be happy ..

He laughed quietly and went closer to his face to observe him carefully close-up. Felix tried to back away but he couldn't move,breathing hard in horror,he stared back in Crys mask,the light of the lamp was dim,but now as he looked in it,he saw holes where the Mark's eyes were,and in those holes he saw two eyes staring back at him,of which color he couldn't identify.

-S-stop that.. please.. Ryan,what the hell man?

-Ryan... Ryan? A familiar name.. Oh,a name of someone I am not today,not today,not with you now.

-This j-joke is really not f-...

-You think this is a joke?

he laughed

-I admit I suck at jokes like this but,this one is not one,at least not intended. I have you here,in my house,in my bedroom,and I won't let the bird go. It would REALLY be a joke if i didn't do this now...

-D-do what? I don't understand...

Felix seemed more scared than before,he seemed like he was losing his mind,he was in horror,he expected to die. Death by a man he considered his friend,someone who he knew for so long seemed so different now... Had he gone crazy?

-Do this...

Cry put his one hand over Felix's eyes and held his chin with another,Pewds prepared for a touch of death,but the touch he got was warm and soft,on his lips with lips that seemed so tender it was almost unbeliavable.. He wanted to see,wanted to see those lips,but Cry had his fingers on his eyes and left him unaware once again. Once the soft kiss was over and the hands off from his face,he was wearing a mask again.

-What... are you doing? Why... are you...

-Do you know how long i waited for this?

-...

-You are here with me,I am not the Ryan you knew,I'm not who i always pretend to be,I want you to see my true identity,I want to let you see what I hold inside me... Felix I... I always knew one day you would be here with me,I always felt it.

-What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind?! It's alright if you are gay but I have a girlfriend and you are forcing yourself on me!... This is ra-

-Rape?

-YES!

Cry laughed quietly again;

-I won't do anything that will make you feel bad.

-This is ALREADY making me feel BAD!

-Is that what you thought when you didn't even move to resist my kiss?

-I...That's not... that's not the point...

-I want you to stay here forever.I look at you and I can't believe this is real...

-Please let me go,I'm completely naked,I won't tell this to anyone JUST untie me...

-So you could fly away from me? Never...

-Let me GO!

-Never.

-HELP! HEEEEELP! HEEL-

Felix's eyes were blinded and his lips sealed again by the same warmth,but this time it felt burning hot,and demanding. He felt Crys' hand going down on his chest and stomach and it made him shiver,he tried to resist and struggle,he starting moving his legs so he could hit Cry and break free,but instead, Cry moved over on the bed and situated himself between Felix's legs. Once the kiss was over Felix didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see that cold,demanding,cruel mask again,it made him sick,it scared him,he knew he wouldn't see those lips if he opened his eyes anyway...He would not open his eyes,he didn't want to see what would happen next... He felt so helpless...

The next thing he felt were warm hands petting his body,and heard Cry taking off his clothes,the next touch was ever warmer,a body pressing against him,the tender lips kissing his neck and hands touching his penis, making it forcingly erect.

He was being raped,by Ryan-Cry,his friend from so long ago,above all -a man... But somehow his horror and fear was gone. Why? Was it because he was expecting much worse than this? Or was it because Cry was being more gentle than he imagined? He didn't know...

Whatever was happening,he didn't want to open his eyes.

-You are so sweet... As sweet as i knew you would be... I made dreams of this to happen right in this bed all alone all these years... Now you are here. I want you,Felix. I'm so sorry,I can't contol it... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

Cry kept saying "I'm sorry" in his gentle low voice after each time he kissed each part of Pewds' body,his chest ,his nipples,his stomach,his hips,his penis,his legs... He kept repeating he was sorry but he didn't seem to be.

-p-please... Ryan... stop...

-are you scared to see me? You know I'm not wearing my mask now

-I... Don't know

Come to think of it,as much as Felix wanted to see Ryans' face before,it had gone,he didn't want to see it now,as tender as his touches felt -he was scared he would look cold,as cold as his mask.

-Look at me,Felix... Look at how i will make you mine,I revealed myself to you,give me you... give me YOU

and he licked his lips,and slid his tongue inside his open,surrendered mouth,and felt every part of it inside,and Felix let him do it,he didn't know why,this made him feel so dizzy that he wanted to moan.

Cry licked his neck,and have him a purple mark there,he licked his chest,and his nipples,Felix was sensitive to it,he felt he was losing his body to this man,he never liked men,he remembered Marzia,this is not something he felt with felt the dizzy feeling again,and unwillingly let a small moan out,he felt defeated,broken,used... He wouldn't open his eyes,wouldn't see the man who broke him,the man who he trusted once,he would not.

Yet he didn't resist,still. Why? this troubled him.

-Ryan you son of a bitch stop this...

-You love it

-n-no... this is crazy..

-You will love this more.

-no... ahhh...

he felt the warmth of Cry's mouth surrounding his dick,it felt hot,too hot... He wanted to moan more,he was a man,Ryan,he was yet too gentle,yet so strong,why was Felix submitting? This made him crazy,insane from madness.

Cry soon started sucking it up and down and Pewds couldn't resist more,he bit his lower lip to shut himself,he wanted to open eyes,wanted to see the tender mouth sucking him dry,he wouldn't dare,so he layed and moaned.

- hnnhhh...Ah.. Ahhh... ahhh

He tried to hold it in,but it was impossible,he released the anger trying to escape,he cummed,not knowing what he dirtied-neither caring. He layed there without saying anything. Would it matter now? I think not. If you are defeated-accept the fate.

-You are my little bird,a little dove... I love your hair... I love the way you moan

-... just... shut up...

Cry laughed and opened Felix's legs widely,he licked his anus. Pewds had never had someone do it to him before,it felt weird,but gradually it became pleasurable. He was deteated,he kept telling to himself,he deserved it. For a moment cry stopped,and then Pewds felt a wet liquid pouring on his anus,and then crys slippery finger entering him.

"Lube" he thought "At least it won't hurt that much" ... "Don't open your eyes,no matter what"

He felt two fingers entering him,it was hard for him,it didnt feel good at all,then three,this time it kept moving them until Felix's muscles softened and for the last time,he felt Cry's dick rubbing against his balls and ass,and a sharp pain opening him. He moaned loud,he bit his lip,he twitched,he moaned again...

-Ahh... It hurts...

-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

-Stop saying that stop you are not sorry... you monster

-I'm so sorry...

He didn't seem sorry again,he gave him endless kisses,and repeated his "sorry",and his dick entered Felix completely,and then he started to move inside of him,he tried to calm him,tried to comfort him.

-ahh... ahhhh.. unnnnnhhhh

-I'm so sorry... my beautiful dove,my love angel... I'm sorry

He moved faster,the pain was turning into pleasure,the dizziness came to Felix's head again,he was losing it. The pleasure was inscreasing and he moaned louder,he was defeated-he should have moaned. He felt he wanted more,as long as he would not open his eyes, it would be fine.

-Ryan... more... more...

-...

-please... ahhh...

-I love you,Felix

-ahhh... AHHHH...

-I love you,do you understand?

-Just fuck me and get this over with...uunnhh

-I want you

-So take me...

Cry untied Felix's hands,he didnt struggle any more,he wouldnt run,he was there before him,all his. He got what he wanted. He kissed his lips again,and Pewdie answered him with a kiss too,their tongues dancing together,as well as their bodies,tightly pressing while moving fast and passionately.

-Felix,look at me...

"his voice,its so hard to resist" Felix thought,he gave no answer,neither opened his eyes

-Look at the man who is crazy for you

"whatever you do,don't open your eyes" he told himself again

-LOOK AT ME!

Cry started thrusting inside of him fast and roughly,and Felix moaned,as loud as he could,and Cry kept asking him to look at him,and he gave him one last tender kiss before he cummed inside of him,and layed on top of him panting

Felix didn't open his eyes,like this,they both fell asleep.

Hours later,when Pewdie woke up and opened his eyes,he saw a nicely featured,handsome man sleeping peacefully next to him,his lips were beautiful,his eyelashes long,his eyebrows thin and sharp and his nose straight... This face was not cold at all,neither evil,neither mad. It was rather lovely and tender,as tender as his body felt last night,as tender as he defeated him,not with force or pain,he submitted himself. Felix wanted to feel that again,but this time,looking at this face.

- THE END -


End file.
